Squeaky
'Squeaky '''is an insidiously evil mouse. He is best known for the fact that his brain is now fused with the mind of Steven Boxleitner, creating Dr. Two-Brains and is the one (partly) responsible for said transformation. Physical Appearance Squeaky is an albino lab mouse, and as such has white fur, and pink eyes and skin. He also seems to be sporting a uni-brow, sharp predator teeth, along with his blood red eye's. Personality Squeaky is sadistic, intelligent, angry, viscous, selfish, crafty and is arguably the most evil character in the entirety of the WordGirl series only rivaled by Miss Power (an intergalactic dictator who planned to enslave the entire earth and had no qualms with murder). Both Two-Brains and WordGirl have stated upfront that Squeaky is more malicious than Dr.Two-Brains, and seeing as how Dr Two-Brain's is the most feared villain in Fair City, isn't a rodent that should be taken lightly. Squeaky is a devious character who loves to cause disorder and pain as much as he possibly can such as trying to bite WordGirl in "What's Up, Doc?" or when he pushed the ''HOLY COW!!! DON'T PRESS THIS BUTTON!' 'button in "The Crazy World of Dr.Two-Brain's" with a sinister grin implying he knew exactly what he was doing. He is also shown in "Mouse Brain Take-Over" to be impatient and selfish as he was constantly screaming at the henchman to hurry with their cheese heist as they where committing it, and absolutely refused to share any of it after they had stolen it for him. (Unlike Two-Brains, who pays his henchmen in cheese). He also came of as way more obsessed with cheese than Two-Brain's ever was, as the only motivation he needed to attempt to get rid of WordGirl forever was that she slightly slowed down his cheese stealing process and if she was dead, she wouldn't be able to do that, and when the henchman rebutted, Squeaky angrily screams "CHEESE!" as his only response. Unlike Two-Brains who will occasionally stop and make conversation with WordGirl and explain himself to the henchman, Squeaky refuses to do anything of the sort and only chooses to eat more and more cheese as he is hungry and never seems satisfied. This is further proved by the fact that he's so determined to have cheese he doesn't even bother to refer to the henchman as anything other than 'humans' and abuses them to the point where they force him to surrender his position as their boss. His lack of caring for anything other than cheese also became his downfall, as had he simply remembered that WordGirl was an alien (which she even tells him), he probably would've won. He also seems to be fairly intelligent for a rodent as he was able to outsmart WordGirl twice. Two-Brains states in "Becky's Birthday" that Squeaky's usually right when it comes to plans and implies that he consults Squeaky before committing a crime. Relationships Steven Boxleitner Steven had known from the very beginning that Squeaky was viscous, though to what extent he would soon later learn, and had only purchased him because he was on sale. Despite knowing Squeaky was viscous he still acted generally pleasant to Squeaky giving him a home, food, water, etc. and even went as far to explain the process of the experiment he was going to perform on Squeaky before hand, just so he wouldn't be lost or scared. Said experiment would attempt to give Steven the ability to read Squeaky's mind, though afterwards he became closer to Squeaky's mind than he'd ever want to be... Dr.Two-Brains Thanks to Steven's ignorance and Squeaky's mischievousness, the botched experiment led Steven and Squeaky to become combined into Dr. Two-Brains, as it is Squeaky's brain that's sticking out of the side of Two-Brains's head. While it's shown in "The Amazing Colossal Adventures of WordGirl" that Dr. Two-Brains thinks less of Steven due to his kind-hearted nature, he seems to downright fear Squeaky as he's constantly trying to satisfy him and his need for cheese. In "A Simple Plan", Dr.Two-Brains seems pretty scared when Squeaky gets upset of the lack of cheese and demands more. While it is heavily implied that Squeaky mentally abuses both Steven and Two-Brains, it's never shown to what extent, but when it's bad enough for the city's most wanted and ruthless villain to horrifyingly beg and plead for Squeaky to not get upset, one can assume that it's not pretty. WordGirl Squeaky seems to have had a disdain for WordGirl from the very start, attempting to bite her when they first met, and this disdain has seemingly grown to hatred once he and Two-Brains became one of her enemies. Though in "Mouse Brain Take-Over", he only sees her as a road block to endless cheese, and anything that stands between him and cheese must be eliminated. WordGirl herself admits that Squeaky is far more dangerous than Two-Brains and is doubtful if she can best him, when he is in charge of Dr. Two-Brains, though she defeats him nonetheless, and is pretty happy when Two-Brains becomes the one in charge of his body again as she seems to prefer him to Squeaky. Biography Prior to being a permanent member of Boxleitner's anatomy, squeaky was an ordinary but vicious lab mouse who's first appearance was in the short "What's Up, Doc?". When WordGirl playfully wiggled her finger in Squeaky's cage, he attempted to bite it, and the super-heroine used the opportunity to define the word "vicious". At the end of the short, Professor Boxleitner patted the top of Squeaky's cage and ominously said "Soon, Squeaky. Soon." It is possible that Boxleitner meant that he would soon be able to read Squeaky's mind. Squeaky's mind was merged with Professor Boxleitner's very early on in the series, in the [[List of WordGirl Shorts|''WordGirl short]] "The Crazy World of Doctor Two-Brains", here Boxleitner planned to use Squeaky for an experiment that he hoped would allow people to read the minds of mice. The distracted scientist left the rodent alone for a brief moment to check on his pastrami sandwich, and the vicious lab mouse pressed the button on the dashboard specifically labeled "Holy Cow!! Don't Press this Button!", merging the mouse's brain (as well as some of his DNA) with that of the scientist, thus birthing Dr. Two-Brains. Squeaky is briefly seen in The Narrator's flashback in "A Game of Cat and Mouse", when he recaps to the viewers how the good Steven Boxleitner became the evil Dr. Two-Brains. In the episode "Mouse Brain Take-Over," Dr. Two Brains decides to let Squeaky take over his mind so that he may wreak a little extra havoc. Squeaky turns out to be extremely evil, quick-moving, more than a match for even WordGirl, but at the end of the episode, Dr. Two-Brains re-enters his mind (albeit with no memory of what had happened). The reason is that his henchmen doesn't really like Squeaky at all. Trivia * In Mouse Brain Take-Over Two-Brains claims he was the one that merged Squeaky and Steven, even though it was clearly Squeaky who pressed the button, that merged the two of them. * When granted the ability to talk, he referrers to everyone simply by their species rather than there name (i.e. calling the henchman "humans", Captain Huggy Face "monkey", etc.), even when WordGirl informs him that she is an alien, he calls her "Human-Alien girl". * It's implied that he thinks less of humans. * When Squeaky is in charge of Two-Brains, his appearance becomes more feral and unstable, coming off as more animal than human. ** He also seems to have given Two-Brain's animal type abilities as well, as when Squeaky is in charge of Two-Brains, WordGirl is unable to catch him due to him simply being too quick. Even though she can move at the speed of sound (according to the theme song). * Despite his evil nature, he's still pretty horrified of cats. * He and Miss Power are the only characters that are 100% okay with murder. ** Though it is implied in The Rise of Miss Power that even Squeaky thinks Miss Power is someone who needs to be stopped. * While we never explicitly see just what exactly Squeaky is capable of doing to Two-Brains, it's heavily implied to be abusive. See also *Doctor Two-Brains *Professor Steven Boxleitner Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Villains Category:Male Villains